Aragorn (Middle-earth)
|personality = Protective, brotherly, brave, born-to-be-leader, responsible, level-headed, sometimes hot-tempered, fearless |appearance = Man with brown hair and blue eyes, tall |occupation = King of Gondor Ranger of the North (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Rangers of the North, Royal House of Gondor, Fellowship of the Ring |goal = Help Frodo on his quest to destroy the One Ring (succeeded) To reclaim the throne of Gondor and defeat Sauron (Succeeded) Reunite with Arwen (Succeeded) |home = Minas Tirith, Gondor Bree (formerly) Boarders of the Shire (formerly) Rivendell (formerly) |family = |pets = Brego (horse) Bill (pony, formerly) |friends = Elrond, Arwen, Gandalf, Frodo Baggins, Legolas, Gimli, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Gimli, Boromir, Bilbo Baggins, Haldir, Théoden, Éomer, Éowyn, Thengel, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elladan and Elrohir, Faramir, Gamling, Háma |minions = King of the Dead, Army of the Dead (formerly), Rangers of the North, Men of Gondor |enemies = Sauron, Saruman, Orcs, Wargs, Goblins, Corsairs, The King of the Dead (briefly), Frodo Baggins (briefly), Sam Gamgee (briefly), Merry Brandybuck (briefly), Pippin Took (briefly), Watcher in the Waters, Éomer (briefly), Gríma Wormtongue |likes = Arwen, his companions, the stout hearts of hobbits, being labelled the heir of Gondor, family, apples, singing |dislikes = His friends in danger, the darkness, Sauron and his henchmen, being labelled the heir of Gondor (formerly) |powers = Sword-fighting skills Leadership skills Archery Healing Longevity |possessions = Arwen's star necklace |fate = Rules Gondor as the king with his wife, Arwen and has a son. |quote = "You have my sword." " I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar the Elfstone, Dunadain. The heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again! Will you aid me, or thwart me? Choose swiftly!" |weapons = Anduril|image = Aragorn.jpg}} Background Aragorn was born Aragorn II, son of Arathorn and Gilraen. Through his ancestor Elendil (whom he closely resembled) Aragorn was a descendant of the first king of Númenor, Elros Tar-Minyatur; the twin brother of Elrond. After his father was killed by Orcs, Aragorn was re-named Estel while living in Rivendell and being raised by Elrond, as his ancestors before him had been. When he grew older, Elrond revealed Estel's true heritage: he was really Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Estel, or now his real name, Aragorn, fell in love with Arwen and she the same. However, Elrond warned Aragorn that Arwen could not be his wife until he was king. Eventually, Aragorn left his mother and became the leader of the Rangers, taking on the name, Strider. When he was twenty-seven years old, he met Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood and became very close friends with him. Years after the quest of Erebor, Aragorn met Gandalf and they became very good friends. Eventually, Aragorn served the armies of King Thengel and Steward Ecthelion, under the name of Thorongil. He eventually went east and was implied to reveal his identity to Thengel. A couple of years after their first meeting, Gandalf tasked Aragorn to search for Gollum. Aragorn eventually found Gollum and had him brought to Mirkwood, where Thranduil imprisoned him. However, Gollum ends up escaping. Personality Aragorn was a brave, fearless and noble man who was raised by Lord Elrond in Rivendell. His friends saw him as a wise and just leader whom they could trust. However, Upon first meeting Aragorn, the hobbits thought of him as untrustworthy, often talking behind his back. He proved not to be a servant of Sauron, as Aragorn was only seeking to protect them. Aragorn was very wise, even having his wisdom as high as an elf due to being raised in Rivendell. For example, he knew to use the Athelas plant AKA kingsfoil, to heal others, as many people did not know of Kingsfoil's healing properties. Aragorn had self-doubt of himself, as he was said to walk away from the path of being a king by Lord Elrond. However, Sauron was said to fear what Aragorn would have become and even made it his goal so none could reclaim the throne. Other than his self-doubt in the role he had to play, Aragorn thought he was not capable of leading the Company after Gandalf's supposed death, and blamed any misfortunes of the company on himself. By the time of Return of the King, Aragorn had more self confidence in himself when given Anduril, fully accepting himself as Gondor's true king and leader, as he was adamant at saving his people and Middle-Earth. Aragorn usually got a long well with his companions, and was friendly with them. However, he did not get along with fellow human companion, Boromir at first, as they often argued as Boromir felt that Gondor did not need a king. Eventually, he came to see Aragorn as a man he was willing to call king. Aragorn even wore Boromir's braces as remembrance for his fallen friend. He was protective of every one of his loved ones, as he was very worried about Arwen when he saw her dying in his dreams and went for his sword. As Strider, he became a very good friend of the Hobbits, even though they hardly thought he was a friend of Gandalf's. Aragorn also swore his allegiance to Frodo, showing a strong sense of loyalty to those he called friend. He also was unwilling to leave Merry and Pippin's fates to the Uruks and also regretted leaving Frodo and Sam to their quest. Upon seeing Gandalf again, Aragorn smiled fondly at his old friend after thinking he was dead. Physical Appearance Aragorn was a man about six feet tall, having mid-length brown hair, a short beard and was very handsome. During The Fellowship of the Ring, Aragorn had donned on an Elven cloak he got from Lothlórien and had on a chainmail with a black tunic, with dark brown boots and trousers. In The Two Towers, Aragorn is seen wearing Boromir's gauntlets to honor his fallen friend. Middle-Earth Film Saga The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring After Bilbo's mysterious disappearance, Gandalf meets with Aragorn again, who promises to meet Frodo Baggins and his companions and guide them safely to Rivendell if Gandalf cannot make it there himself. Under the guise of his alias, Strider, Aragorn spies on the four hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin when they arrive. Sam points him out to Frodo, who immediately asks Barliman Butterbur who the man in the corner is. Butterbur reveals his identity, with Aragorn watching their every moves. He watches Frodo slip the Ring on. inadvertently uses the ring to make himself invisible When Frodo re-appears, Aragorn takes the Hobbit into his room. Burning the candlesticks around the room, Aragorn tells the frightened hobbit that he knows the people the ring he carries, despite Frodo's protests of carrying nothing. Aragorn takes off his hood, and asks Frodo if he's frightened, replies he is. However, the man senses that Frodo is not nearly as frightened as he should be, and Aragorn reveals he knows what is hunting Frodo and his friends. However, Strider is immediately spooked when the door opens up and quickly reaches for his sword, only for the door to reveal that it is just Sam, Merry and Pippin going to rescue Frodo from Aragorn. Sam demands Strider let Frodo go. However, Strider reveals that he is not there to fight or hurt Frodo by putting his sword back into his belt. Aragorn tells Frodo that they cannot wait for the wizard anymore and says that the Nazgul are coming. The four hobbits and Strider move into a different inn when the Nazgul arrive, falling for the bait that the four hobbits are taking up quarters in the Prancing Pony. Frodo, the only one awake before the other three hobbits, asks Strider who the Nazgul are. The ranger answers that they were once men but were corrupted by the nine Rings of Power that Sauron gave them and tells the hobbits that they will never stop hunting them while retrieving the Ring for their master. The next morning, Aragorn and the hobbits leave Bree while buying a pony named Bill. Strider begins to lead the company to Rivendell. When Frodo asks where they are going, Aragorn merely responds, "Into the wild." Overhearing the Hobbits' conversation, Strider answers Sam's question that they are going to Rivendell as a safe haven. Going on their way to Rivendell, Aragorn stops and turns to see the Hobbits unpacking for second breakfast. However, he tells them they don't stop until nightfall, unaware of the Hobbits' dietary needs. Pippin reasons they hadn't had breakfast yet, to which Aragorn responds that they already had it. However, the hobbit reasons they've already had their first one, and inquiries about their second breakfast. Aragorn walks up ahead and throws apples to Merry and Pippin for them to eat for second breakfast. One night, Aragorn has the company sleep on Weathertop as he goes to scout the area. While scouting, Aragorn hears Frodo crying in pain from being stabbed by the Witch King of Angmar. With his torch in hand, Aragorn quickly runs to the hobbits' aid and sets the Nazgul on fire, causing them to flee. Aragorn quickly goes to Frodo's side and realizes that he cannot heal Frodo and will need Elven magic to save him. He quickly picks up the hobbit and signals for everyone to follow him as the Nazgul pursue them. Sam worries that they are six days from Rivendell and worries Frodo will not make it. At least a day away from Rivendell, Sam realizes that Frodo is soon passing into the shadows and become a Ringwraith like the rest of them. Strider quickly asks Sam if he knows what kingsfoil is, but Sam says that it's just a weed. However, Strider reveals that it could slow the poisoning. He goes to look for the plant but stops when he sees Arwen there as he cuts the plant. Aragorn and Arwen both go to Frodo as Aragorn administrates the weed to Frodo's wound, which causes Frodo pain. Arwen insists that Frodo is fading and must be taken to her father. Aragorn carries Frodo to Arwen's horse and tells her that she should stay with the hobbits while speaking in Elvish. However, the young elf woman tells Strider she is not afraid of the Nazgul and the fastest rider. wishes Arwen god speed, to never look back as she takes Frodo with her. Aragorn continues to lead the remaining but reluctant hobbits to Rivendell through the secret passageway. When the company reaches Rivendell, Frodo lies in bed as he recovers from the wound and awakes October 24. Later, Aragorn sits in a corner of his childhood home while reading a book. He meets another man named Boromir who is looking at the shards of Narsil and notices Aragorn sitting in the corner. as both men introduce themselves, Aragorn reveals his alias, Strider, and states he is a friend of Gandalf's. Boromir questions him no more as he insects the sword's shards. He accidentally cuts his finger, realizing it is still sharp, but immediately throws it down on the ground. Aragorn approaches the sword's hilt and places it back to where it belongs. Arwen approaches Aragorn and notices he still blamed Isildur and his ancestors before him. The fair elf assures her beloved that while he does have Isildur's blood within him, Aragorn is not Isildur himself. Together. The romantic duo stands on a bridge and reminiscing the day they first met. While on their romantic spot, Arwen professes that she chooses a mortal life and gives him her Evenstar (The Fellowship of the Ring). Elrond eventually learns of Arwen's proclamation of mortality and confronts his foster son. Elrond tells Aragorn that their time in middle-Earth is at an end and tells Aragorn to let Arwen go and go to the west with her people and live in the evergreen Undying Lands. Aragorn says that it will be nothing more than a memory, however, Elrond yells that he will not leave his daughter to die. Aragorn insists that Arwen stays because she has hope for him in her heart. However, Elrond says that she stays for him and belongs with her people. Aragorn walks away in anger but knows that what Elrond says is true. (The two Towers) Shortly after the confrontation with Elrond, Aragorn attends the meeting being taught by the Council of Elrond on what they should do with the Ring. Aragorn, along with the others, are shocked when Gandalf uses Black Speech when arguing with the One Ring. When Boromir suggests that they use the Ring against Mordor, Aragorn angrily tells Boromir that none may wield it against the Dark Lord, not even Boromir. The young prince of Gondor suspiciously asks how a ranger like Strider could know about such facts. One of Aragorn's old companions, Legolas reveals Strider's identity as Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir and true king of the throne of Gondor; much to the shocks of Frodo and Boromir. Aragorn calmly tells Legolas to sit back down. The news shocks Frodo. Boromir bitterly replies that Gondor has no king and Gondor needs no king After Frodo volunteers, or rather demands, to take the ring to Mordor to have it destroyed, Aragorn promises Frodo that his sword is in the Hobbit's service, joined by Gandalf, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli. Sam, Merry and Pippin join as well, thus forming Fellowship of the Ring. The night before Aragorn sets out to Mordor with the Fellowship, he visits his mother's memorial. Elrond approaches him, and comforts his foster son with knowledge that Gilraen wanted what was best for him. After Gandalf's fall, Aragorn leads the Fellowship into Lothlorien, where they meet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel after being escorted by one of the elves, Haldir ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' Aragorn accompanies Legolas and Gimli to rescue Merry and Pippin from the Orcs. The three companions realize that the Uruks are taking Merry and Pippin to Isengard, and as Aragorn notices, straight to Saruman. During their search, they come across Éomer, heir to Rohan's throne and those loyal to King Théoden, whose mind has been poisoned by Gríma Wormtongue. After a brief confusion, Aragorn makes it clear they are allies and not enemies, and they reveal they are searching for their friends, two Hobbits held captive. However, Éomer reveals that they killed all the Uruks and left no survivors, much to their sadness. He provides them with Horses who have lost their masters and wishes them luck in finding their friends before the Rohirrim left. When they approach where the slaughter happened, Aragorn realizes that the two hobbits may be alive because of finding their tracks on the floor. Their quest leads them into Fangorn Forest, where instead of Merry and Pippin, they find Gandalf, newly resurrected as the white wizard. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Accompanying Gandalf, Théoden, and Legolas and Gimli to Isengard, Aragorn and the others reunite with Merry and Pippin, and they all confront Saruman. During the siege of Gondor, Elrond visits Aragorn at the Rohan camp and informs him that Arwen is dying due to the One Ring's influence. He gives his foster son the reforged sword, Anduril. With this new information, Aragorn plans to go into the haunted mountain, and gently tells Éowyn that he does not love her. Legolas and Gimli accompany him, where they go to the King of the Dead and recruit his army. Aragorn has the King and his forces destroy the Corsairs. Afterwards, he heals Lady Éowyn and Merry, both poisoned when they killed Witch-king of Angmar. Aragorn leads an assault against Sauron in Mordor, confronting them at the Black Gate. After the battle, Aragorn is crowned king of Gondor by Gandalf and marries and reunites with Arwen after a long separation.